Only Know Your Lover, When You Let Them Go
by Muttface94
Summary: Levi breaks up with Eren for his own good and Eren isn't having it. Rated T for Levi's mouth. There was a coding problem, but it's now fixed and easily readable! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Levi stared at the grey sky as he felt rain drops fall onto his face. It had to rain today of all days, and he had forgotten his damn umbrella. He began to walk towards his apartment, dreading what awaited him when he got there. As he neared, the rain got heavier, soaking him. He couldn't even feel the cold, his mind was much too preoccupied with how he was going to tell Eren what he needed to tell him.

He finally arrived at their door, finding it unlocked like always. He sighed as he pushed his way in, setting his bag down and removing his shoes, he heard singing coming from the kitchen. He slowly walked down the hall and rounded the corner, eyeing his boyfriend swaying his hips to an unheard song. Eren was whispering the words, too low for Levi to hear. He cleared his throat, making Eren jump as he was bending over to pull something out of the oven.

"Oh! Levi, you scared me," Eren said with a smile.

Levi mumbled a 'sorry' and sat down at the counter.

"You said there was something you needed to talk to me about," Eren questioned as he pulled a casserole dish out of the oven, he had cooked Levi's favorite. Levi nodded and said quietly, "after dinner."Eren served dinner and they began to eat. Eren did most of the talking, telling Levi about the guy at the grocery store who had asked him on a date. Eren laughed aloud and said "he kind of had the face of a horse", and took another sip of his wine. Levi added the occasional 'oh, really' and 'ah' here and there, but was otherwise quiet.

Eren could sense that something was bothering Levi, so he quickly finished his dinner, and waited for his boyfriend to finish; he cleaned the dishes and put everything away. He walked back into the dining room and saw Levi was still sitting.""Levi, please talk to me. What's wrong?"Levi looked up into teal eyes, which were beginning to brim with tears. Eren could always sense emotional distress in others, especially in Levi. Even when they first met, Eren was seven and Levi was fourteen, Eren could often tell when there was something bothering Levi. It was one of the many things that had drawn the older business man to the younger art student."

Eren, sit down please", Levi asked. The younger man sat down in the chair next to Levi's, concern and worry painting his features. Levi sighed, and looked into Eren's eyes. After all this time to prepare, he still was nowhere near looked up at Eren, locking eyes with the brunette.

"I want to break up."


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what?"

Levi just stared. He knew Eren would cry, what he didn't expect was to be knocked backwards and feel blood dripping down his face. He felt his nose, knowing it wasn't broken, but he would need to see Hanji to make sure it wasn't fractured. Eren had walked off towards their bedroom, coming back with a picture of the two of them. They were sitting on sand, feet under water as the low-tide waves lapped against their ankles, it was taken by Eren on their fourth anniversary. Levi was even smiling, looking at Eren with love and adoration in his eyes. It was Eren's favorite picture, and he was staring down at it, hands shaking around the frame. Levi didn't understand, so he stood there waiting for whatever was to come next.

Eren looked at him, tears flooding down his cheeks. "Why," he whispered. Levi hid his emotions, but inside he was honestly a little concerned. He had only seen Eren's temper a handful of times, and that was all rage. Like when he had gotten into fights, or the one time a guy dared to flirt with Levi while Eren was getting them a drink from the bar. This was hurt, and it hit Levi to the core. Eren hadn't even been this broken when his mother passed away.

What had he done?

"WHY', Eren screamed at him before dropping to his knees. He hugged the picture to his chest, and he leaned forward, resting his forehead on the floor. His body racked with loud sobs, and Levi almost walked over to him. He almost wrapped him in his arms, almost apologized.

Almost.

"I've thought about it for awhile actually. You're just too young for me, Eren. We're two completely different personalities, and we hardly have anything in common," Levi stated as he began wiping blood from his nose. As he said all of this, Eren's sobs had gotten louder.

"But I fucking love you", Eren choked out.

"I'm going to Hanji's to get my nose checked out, I don't know when I'll be back. I'll get my stuff out soon though", Levi replied. He didn't bother grabbing his jacket, opting for grabbing his briefcase as he made his way to the door. He heard Eren say with a shaky voice, "I'll get my stuff moved, I can't stay in this apartment."

"Whatever you wish", Levi said, and walked out of the door. Levi knew Eren would call Mikasa and Armin, and they would come over right away to help Eren. He walked the couple blocks to Hanji's apartment, and knocked. He knew the crazy doctor would be awake, she hardly ever slept. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door and someone trip and laugh. He exhaled harshly through his nose and winced. The door eventually opened and instead of Hanji, Erwin stood in front of Levi.

"Am I date night?"Levi raised an eyebrow, seeing the slight blush on Erwin's cheeks.

He didn't question it further though, and pushed passed the blond giant and made his way into Hanji's living room. Hanji was curled up in a blanket on the couch, hair down, watching some 1980's horror movie. She turned to look at who had entered her home and gasped, "Levi?!"He sat in the armchair and leaned his head back agasint the cushion, "Please make sure it isn't broken, shitty glasses". He heard Hanji run to grab her first aid kid, throwing questions at him so fast he had no time to answer any of them, not that he had the energy to do so anyways. Erwin came into the living" room and handed Levi an ice pack, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I broke up with Eren."


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU WHAT?!"

This came from the psycho and bushy-brows at the same time. Hanji grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What the fuck Levi? What the actual fuck? What happened? Did you guys fight? How is Ere? How are you? DId you at least give him a reason? A real reason, not a shitty excuse? Levi Ackerman I swear, if it's not a good reason, I'll punch you myself", Hanji shot question after question at him. Levi groaned and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Don't you ignore me Ackerman", Hanji smacked his shoulder.

Erwin sat on the couch closet to the chair Levi was currently occupying, "Can you tell us what happened, Levi?" Grey eyes met blue, Levi hated how gentle Erwin's eyes always looked. Erwin, Hanji, and Eren were the only three people who could see right through him

"I broke up with him because I don't feel like I'm good enough for him. He's always so happy, he cares about everyone he meets, even if it's strangers. He deserves someone who can stand beside him and help him grow. I just stand behind him, holding him back because I'm scared."

Hanji and Erwin looked at each other, then back at Levi. "Did you tell Eren this," Erwin asked. Levi shook his head, thinking that Eren would have just talked him into staying. Levi had his mind set on this, it would be better for Eren. He told Hanji this, and she shook her head and sighed. "Well, if you're so hell-bent on this, you can use my guest bedroom for as long as you need it."

Hanji had finished checking his nose, deeming it alright, just slight bruising. Levi got up and walked towards the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed, curling on his side. He quickly fell asleep, with the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to him.

Four days later.

Levi had spent the past few days helping Hanji clean her apartment. Since he could work from home (owning your own company had its perks), he decided to distract himself from everything by cleaning. And since Hanji was an extremely messy person, Levi was well occupied. But onw the apartment was spotless, and he decided that it had been long enough for Eren to have left. He told Hanji he was heading home, and after sending him home with leftover dinner, he walked back towards his apartment.

When he arrived, he looked up and saw that the lights were off in most of the building, and his own apartment looked cold and empty. He slowly walked up the stairs, not wanting to face the emptiness of the home he had shared with Eren. It was eleven o'clock, and Levi was tired. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, not even bothering to turn on a light.

He didn't want to see various missing pieces that Eren had taken with him.

Instead of going to the master suite, Levi opted to use the guest bathroom to shower. He stripped and got into the scalding shower. He washed his hair twice, and scrubbed his skin until it was pink. When he was done, he dried thoroughly and left the towel on the rack. He walked naked down the hallway towards his and Eren's bedroom. ' _My bedroom_ ', he mentally corrected himself. He flicked on the light, seeing the freshly made bed. Eren had changed the sheets for him.

He flicked the light back off, and crawled onto the bed. He didn't even bother dressing.

He began to let everything he had been holding in, out. He sobbed. The tears were hot on his face, and he grabbed at his chest. He thought the pain in his heart would kill him. He wished it would. He grabbed Eren's pillow and squeezed it to him, inhaling the very faint smell of Eren.

"Eren. Eren I'm sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry. Eren."

He kept repeating himself, choking on air and shaking violently with the cries that escaped his body. He hadn't cried this hard since his mother died. He finally had tired himself out, and turned on his side facing the bathroom door. He saw that it was open, which was odd because Eren always insisted on keeping the door closed at night, since he was terrified of the dark.

He began to drift when he heard a creak. His eyes flew open, and he scanned the room. It could be that it was someone above him who had walked across the floor, but it sounded like someone was in the room. Levi chose to ignore it. Another creak, Levi opened his eyes into slits, making it look like he was asleep. He stayed that way, eyes never leaving the open bathroom door. He knew someone was here, and he internally kicked himself for not even putting on underwear. This went on for about an hour, of him just watching the bathroom.

That was when he saw a tall shadow step out, now quiet as a ghost. The floorboards didn't even creak under the intruders weight. It made its way over to Levi, and he felt a hand above him, but not touching him. He then took his chance to attack, naked and all. But the attacker seemed to have seen it coming, and grabbed Levi's right arm and twisted it behind his back. Grabbing his left wrist, the attacker twisted that arm behind him too, and put both knees into the back of Levi's. This caused him to fall onto the bed, his attacker on top of his back.

' _Shit. Shit. What the fuck do I do?_ '


	4. Chapter 4

Levi didn't struggle, waiting until the intruder got tired of holding him before attacking. The shadow behind him licked the back of his neck and Levi shivered. ' _What the fuck?!_ ', he thought. He got another kiss on the spot between his neck and shoulder, and Levi had to hold back a moan. The man behind him bit him on his shoulder blade, hard. Levi's cock twitched and he nearly groaned out loud.

"It's okay, Levi, I'm not going to hurt you."

"EREN?!", Levi screamed.

He heard a laugh from behind him, and was released. Eren turned on the bedside lamp and Levi turned on the bed sitting up. "Sorry about that Levi. Hanji called me after you went to bed at her house the other night when you broke up with me. You should know I wouldn't let you break up with me for a stupid reason like that."

Levi was still staring wide-eyed at the brunet.

Eren chuckled nervously and looked at anywhere but Levi, muttering "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you. Sorry about the punch to the nose, too. You can hit me back ten times harder if you wan't."

Levi finally exhaled heavily, his heart still pounding in his chest. "It's okay, Eren. And you know I would break your nose if I hit you, not that I ever would. But Eren, I.." Levi trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Eren's face turned serious as he scooted closer to Levi. "It took all of my self control not to take you into my arms when I seen you crying out for me. I stayed hidden because I didn't know how you would react."

Levi's face began to turn pink with embarrassment, he had completely forgotten that Eren had seen his whole breakdown. He heard Eren laugh lightly and looked up to see Eren's beautiful teal eyes just inches from his. "I missed you", Eren breath fanned across his face. The brunet continued, "I think these past four days are the longest we've been apart since we met."

No more words were needed as lips crashed against each other.

 _ **A/N: I honestly couldn't think of who I wanted to top in this fic. It seems like Eren would be the seme in this fic, but I'm scared I would write him too aggressive or wrong. Plus it's 4AM and I'm too lazy to write smut right now. I hope you enjoyed this short story. Please review!**_


End file.
